Pain
Pain is currently rank 17 within SiN. Appearance Pain is one of the youngest SiN members but like all other SiNs, his age is unidentifiable. Pain appears to be a man in about his mid-20s with dirty blond hair, orange or red eyes, and stands to about 6' 2" (with his average weight being around 198 lbs). Pain wears a uniform similar to the Gotei 13's uniform, however, his rank (and all other SiNs) is marked by a roman numeral tattoo some where on his body. His tattoo is located on his left shoulder. Personality Pain is some what still one of the younger SiNs being placed in a low-ranking position. He attempts to suck up to the higher ranks in order to keep himself safe from any of the other lower-ranking members. He has a fear of death but enjoys any kind of pain, even his own. Like all other SiNs, his spiritual power can be increased based on his dominant emotion, in his case, the feeling of pain. Before dying he asks some omniscient being if the reason he loved pain was actually because it helped him realize he wasn't dead. He then begins to cry telling himself that he is dying now and that the pain he feels can not save him. Synopsis Origin Like all other SiNs, his past is a mystery. He is known to be created by Avarice with a unique personality entirely made by Avarice. However, Avarice did not understand what a soul was and could only create a soul from one emotion. Pain's emotion became, well, the feeling of pain. At the same time of his creation, another Nightmare was created; Panic was his name. He has considered Panic his true brother, ever sense. Pre-The Nightmare Arc From his creation, Pain has attempted to control his spiritual power in order to gain rank. He did very well in holding his powers back from others in pain, however, when he is in pain he can't hold it back. Pain went from Rank 20 to Rank 17. The Nightmare Arc During The Nightmare Arc, Pain has so far been seen in an attempt to liberate Earth and as well as a defender of his own world, the realm of Purgatory. Pain is ruthless and uncaring to the heroes and has revealed that he has full control over the element of Nature and that his zanpakutō is an axe. Pain dies in Volume 4: Our Hidden Destiny by Captain Ryouichi Shima. Powers And Abilities Nightmare Spiritual Power: Unlike normal spiritual power, SiNs and Nightmares create spiritual power when they focus the emotions they are created with. So to Nightmares or SiNs with one single dominant emotion, this can be very advantages. Power over Nature: Pain has been revealed to have the power over the element of Nature. Zanpakutō Unlike Soul Reapers or Hollows, Nightmares and SiNs don't need their zanpakutō or a zanpakutō at all to use special powers. Avarice created them with such powers to help them with universal survival. However, a zanpakutō is used by any member of the SiNs mainly due to the fact that a zanpakutō can increase their already massive spiritual powers even more! Kutsū (苦痛, Agony): Pain reveals to Ren and the others that Nightmare and SiN zanpakutōs do not have spirits in them. They are false imitations that hold a Nightmare or SiN's true form and power. Their Bankai are, respectably, the same as their element, while the zanpakutō's name is the same as their own name. *'Shikai': The release command is unknown. Kutsū takes the form of an axe. It can be used as both a melee weapon and as a boomerang for a projectile. Because of the type of weapon it is, it can be used to easily over power an opponent. *'Bankai': Shizen (自然, Nature) releases his full power over his element. His outfit gains a cape made of leafs and a crown made of figs are added while his uniform's cloak is removed. :Bankai Special Ability: He can use roots, vines, leafs, and bark as weapons or as some sort of shield. :*'Unnamed Transformation Attack': His most powerful attack allows him to transform into a tree-like elemental and use vines and bark like whips. He is extremely weak to fire based attacks while in this form. Trivia *Pain's name comes from the emotion of feeling pain. "''It typically consists of unpleasantness and motivation to withdraw and protect, and has location, duration, intensity and a distinctive quality..."''' *Pain views Panic as his true brother. *Pain enjoys pain of others, however, he gains power from his own pain. *Pain's title, ''"The Natural Pain" can be viewed to mean that the feeling of pain is natural or that his power is over the element of nature and that he is the emotion of pain. *Pain's rank (17) was determined by control and not power. *Pain wields an axe, which can be related to woodsman who use axes to cut down trees, which are also related to his element, Nature.